


Joohoney Loves Kisses

by winterflower0301



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Joohoney deserves all the kisses in the world, Kissing, M/M, OT7, Oral Sex, Skinship, Team as Family, but don’t get your hopes up it’s brief, some parts are so sweet you’ll need insulin, sorry for glossing over 3 members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflower0301/pseuds/winterflower0301
Summary: Jooheon adores it when his fellow members give him kisses, and they all do so in such different ways.





	Joohoney Loves Kisses

It's no secret that Jooheon's favourite form of skinship is kissing. While he’s partial to all types of skinship, like hugs, cuddles, or hand holding, it’s kissing that he loves the most. To him, it’s simply more potent than other casual forms of physical affection. For kissing you need to get up close and personal, place your lips on the skin of someone else. You can only do that comfortably when you really love someone, and so it makes him feel cared for and treasured. Jooheon adores it when his fellow members give him kisses, and they all do so in such different ways.

Minhyuk of course was the one who did it the most, never afraid to land a kiss on his neck or cheek, even when they were in public or the cameras were rolling. In fact it’s the cameras that usually filter out the more aggressive aspects of Minhyuk's affection. In private, his attention ranges from spanking and choking (playfully, for the most part) to long cuddle sessions with lots of petting and of course, kissing.

Like last week when they had finally finished up their schedules for the day and Minhyuk had joined Jooheon in his hotel room to catch up on a drama they had been watching lately.

“Ok, staff are gone, come over.” Jooheon messaged. 

“Coming.” Minhyuk typed back, and moments later there was a knock on Jooheon’s door. Minhyuk was there, wearing a loose white t-shirt and soft dark shorts that easily revealed the whale curved around his knee. His hair was ever-so-slightly damp looking from a recent shower.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, come on,” Jooheon beckoned him inside the room.

Minhyuk jumped into the bed with an unnecessary flourish while Jooheon turned down the lights. Slipping in under the covers next to Minhyuk felt so easy, so familiar and comforting. Minhyuk’s limbs were thin and poky sometimes, but he never hesitated to wrap them around Jooheon. He snuggled his head against Minhyuk’s shoulder, and the older immediately responded by extending his arm and pulling him into his chest while hooking their legs together under the sheets.

“Jooheony was so good on stage today, you worked so hard,” he cooed.

“You say that after every stage.”

“It’s true after every stage,” Minhyuk said, running his free hand through Jooheon’s very damaged hair. “There’s no one like my Joohoney.”

Jooheon’s eyes went wide and glassy at the compliment, which only served to stoke Minhyuk’s adoration.

“You know it’s inhuman how cute you are,” he said, gazing down at Jooheon’s face. “How am I expected to live next to such cuteness all the time, hmmm?” He tapped a finger at Jooheon’s full lips, teasing, forcing him to pout and silently ask for what he wanted the most.

Minhyuk could only resist for a moment before leaning down to touch his lips to Jooheon’s. It was gentle, and soft, and it made Jooheon’s body feel flush all over with love, like bubbles in champagne. It was just what he wanted. Minhyuk’s lips left him, but his eyes stayed closed, blissful and content as he buried his face in his friend’s chest.

“I love you Min.”

“I love you too Honey. Let’s watch the show.”

Jooheon nodded and started the program, staying close to Minhyuk the whole time as he absent-mindedly stroked his hair or planted more kisses on top of his head. It was brief sessions like this that Jooheon looked forward to amongst their non-stop schedules and the never-ending travel. Sometimes where nothing felt constant or homesickness threatened to overwhelm, he could always count on Minhyuk to make him feel appreciated and loved. 

Most of the other members were not like this at all with their kisses. Hyunwoo might give Jooheon a quick peck on the temple if he was feeling particularly playful, but full-on-the-mouth kisses weren’t really Hyunwoo's style. Mostly he seemed particularly partial to lying flush on top of another member, or vice versa. Sometimes members just kept piling on into a Monsta X sandwich that was in constant danger of toppling over – which it inevitably did. But sandwiches aside, Hyunwoo would always welcome Jooheon into a cuddle in the mornings when the younger rolled over from his own bed and snuck in next to the leader for a few minutes before they had to get going. In his sleepy haze, Hyunwoo would often give Jooheon’s hair an affectionate sniff, or drop a quick peck on his head. On those occasions Jooheon would spring into wakefulness, and yet never wanted to leave the bed.

Hyungwon was always receptive to an arm around the shoulders or a snooze together: sleep was always the priority over personal space, or maybe it was just when he was most relaxed. But in terms of kisses, the most he would give Jooheon was an air kiss, or a peck on the back of the hand. He just didn’t seem to be that into it and Jooheon never pushed. 

Kihyun often slipped a hand onto your shoulder or gave a gentle kneading of the neck to let you know he was there. Kisses were reserved for much more dire circumstances. When there was a situation that needed tending to, that was when Kihyun’s caring tendencies came out. Once when Jooheon had a raging sore throat, Kihyun made him soup from scratch and delivered it to him with a kiss on the crown of his head. He sat there while Jooheon finished the whole bowl, then tucked him into bed and stroked his hair and sang to him gently until he fell asleep. It was one of Jooheon’s fondest memories of Kihyun, but it really took such situations to draw kisses out of him. 

Hoseok, on the other hand, took care of Jooheon in another, rather special way. You might not guess from their behaviour on stage or in front of cameras, but of all the members Hoseok actually gave Jooheon the deepest kisses. Whereas Minhyuk was free with his compliments and adoration, Hoseok was free with sexual affection. If one of them was in need of a bit of stress relief or needed to ease the arousal that built up after a particularly energetic performance, Joohoen and Hoseok were there for each other. Between them it was normal, easy, just an enjoyable extension of kissing that they discovered long ago.

The last time it happened Jooheon had invited Hoseok to his hotel room by sending him the simple message, “Come by after you’re done with Vapp.”

Hoseok had appeared at his door shortly after his broadcast was finished, already guessing the nature of Jooheon’s late-night request when Jooheon pulled him inside the room with a hand around his waist.

“You waited up for me?”

“Of course, hyung. I really need you tonight.”

Heat immediately gathered throughout Hoseok’s core; he loved to be needed, wanted. He smiled ever so slightly and reached out to run his hands over Jooheon’s shoulders and neck. His hands settled on either side of Jooheon’s face, giving him just a moment before the attack.

Minhyuk’s kisses were soft. Hoseok’s were fire.

He was in control here, pressing Jooheon against the wall as he devoured his mouth, lips pressing against each other hard and feverishly, tongues searching with desperation. It had been a while since they were last like this and it fueled the urgency. Hoseok dragged his hand roughly down Jooheon’s torso until he reached his crotch, palming over his dick through thin, soft pants. Relief and arousal coursed through Jooheon at the long-desired touch and he broke the kiss to take in a deep breath of air.

“Feels so good, hyung.”

“Good. That’s what I want,” Hoseok breathed. “To make you feel good.”

Hoseok wasn’t lying, he loved to make others feel good; to hear them ask for him specifically and in turn make them moan in pleasure. And while the sexual release was a definite advantage, Jooheon most enjoyed being taken care of and worshiped. Jooheon wasn’t entirely sure if Hoseok did this with any of the other members, but he had his suspicions. 

Still pinning him to the wall, Hoseok managed to get a hand inside Jooheon’s pants, running his palm not-so-gently along his length while keeping his eyes firmly on Jooheon’s reaction. The slow, deliberate touch made Jooheon crumble, his eyes squeezing shut, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

And then suddenly Hoseok’s mouth was back on his own, a little less feverish this time, but no less arousing. As Hoseok worked his hand over Jooheon’s length, what he did with his lips and tongue made him feel weak all over.

“Bed,” Jooheon finally whined. His dick was throbbing and he felt as though his legs were about to give out. 

Hoseok complied, tugging off Jooheon’s shirt as he let him off the wall. Jooheon settled on his back on the bed quickly, and Hoseok was on him in a second, tugging off his pants and freeing his erection. He teased around it for a moment, as if trying to decide from which angle to devour him, but finally he sank his mouth straight down from the top, getting as much of it into his mouth as he could in one go. Jooheon let out a strangled cry from the sudden warmth and wetness as a tingling pleasure radiated out from his core and up his spine.

Hoseok worked him expertly, alternating between the hot, enveloping pressure of his mouth and the rapid stroking of his hand. It didn’t take very long before Jooheon came undone and spilled right over the edge, bursts of intense pleasure flowing throughout his body while Hoseok sucked him through it all.

Yes, Hoseok’s kisses were definitely different from those of the others.

And then there was Changkyun. Precious, loveable Changkyun, the only member younger than Jooheon himself. You would think kissed each other all the time because they were so close, but for some reason they just didn’t. Of all the members, he wished Changkyun would kiss him more often. On the cheek, on the mouth. Anywhere, everywhere. 

Changkyun never had a problem telling Jooheon that he was beautiful or handsome, or even delivering cheesy lines that often went right over Jooheon's head until the younger pointed them out. Leaning their heads on each other's shoulders was so natural Jooheon sometimes didn’t even realize Changkyun was resting on him until one of them moved.

Hugs with Changkyun were particularly special. He loved the way Changkyun hugged, gently placing his hand on the back of the other person’s head. It made you feel extra loved that way. They fit together like puzzle pieces when Jooheon hugged Changkyun from behind and the younger instinctively dropped his head back against Jooheon’s shoulder.

Sometimes he made Jooheon's heart flutter by kissing a bit of food before feeding it to him, or kissing his fingers, then pressing them against Jooheon's pouty lips. As much as he loved these little gestures they also made him want to scream, "Just kiss me already!"

But they hadn’t even come close for the longest time. Once Jooheon was tidying the corner of Changkyun's mouth and turned the younger’s head so he could get a better angle, the result being that their faces were suddenly aligned such that a kiss would have been so easy. Even though that wasn't Jooheon's intention at the time Changkyun freaked out and started wailing with awkward laughter. Jooheon was starting to think Changkyun would be among those members who just wouldn’t kiss him, but he refused to believe that it would never happen, even one day.

Then finally – a breakthrough. It was that beautiful day where his reward for being the group’s ending fairy was a kiss from each member. But even more so than getting pecks on stage in front of an audience, which both delighted and embarrassed him to no end, it was backstage before the performance that Jooheon treasured the most. They were idly talking to a camera about the impending reward kisses, when Jooheon said he wanted the two people next to him – which happened to be Minhyuk and Changkyun – to kiss him. He was referring to after the stage, but without hesitation Changkyun immediately grabbed Jooheon's face and planted a strong, spontaneous smush on his cheek. Jooheon was overjoyed, forgetting all about the camera and thumping Changkyun on the back while grinning from ear to ear. Changkyun acted as if it was nothing, but Jooheon was floating on air.

Once the camera had moved on to other members, Jooheon took his chance and leaned into Changkyun. “You can do that more often, you know, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Do what?”

Honestly. Jooheon really had to spell it out for him, didn’t he? “Kissing.”

Changkyun looked at him sharply, as if trying to find some secret meaning behind the simple word.

Jooheon shrugged. “What? I like it.”

“Okay,” Changkyun said cryptically, without any particular tone to indicate whether or not he was agreeing with or dismissing the request, and turned his attention back to eating snacks.

Jooheon didn’t have much time to ponder Changkyun’s reaction before they were asked to put on their earpieces and headsets and get ready for the stage.

But Changkyun seemed to take the request to heart. Not even a week later Changkyun started to kiss Jooheon more regularly; but it was always randomly when he least expected it and always when nobody was looking. On the back of his hand when they were settling down in the van. On his shoulder in the elevator. On the top of his head when he was in the hair and makeup chair. And then Changkyun would skirt away quickly and pretend like nothing ever happened no matter how much Jooheon smiled or tried to pet him in return. It was as if Changkyun was a cat with a new toy, a new game he liked to play.

Even if those kisses were random, and delivered during the most mundane daily situations, Jooheon couldn’t complain. Changkyun’s kisses felt electric no matter where they landed, causing joy to bubble up and explode in his chest without warning. He was happy with this new development, but it was also starting to create a new sort of trouble in Jooheon’s life. He couldn’t stop wondering, what it would feel like if Changkyun really kissed him. Properly, slowly, on the mouth. Jooheon would fall asleep thinking about it, even when he knew he shouldn’t, his fingers involuntarily tracing his lips as his mind wandered before slipping deep into sleep.

Finally, at the end of a long day with too few breaks, Jooheon was sitting on the floor in front of the television slurping up a late-night ramen, when he felt that vague softness and a familiar electric surge on the back of his neck. Changkyun had somehow snuck right up behind him and managed to plant a kiss without even realizing he was in the room. Jooheon whipped around to find Changkyun squatting innocently behind him, a smug look on his face that was equal parts devilish and cute.

Jooheon finally had him, and he snapped. Without thinking he held the back of Changkyun’s head with his hand, and quick as lightening, moved in to kiss him.

It was soft, and triggered a buzz in the skin of Jooheon’s lips, but it was just too brief as Changkyun fell backwards on his elbows in shock. With his heart suddenly racing, Jooheon advanced, crawling over Changkyun, his eyes intently focused on his mouth. The younger stilled as he recovered, and Jooheon pounced, seeking Changkyun’s lips with his own as if he were drawn to them magnetically.

The world he knew dissolved away, while a whole new one burst wide open. Changkyun’s lips felt like flower petals that had warmed in the sun, and they sent voltage straight to Jooheon’s chest. He inhaled through his nose deeply, taking in as much of Changkyun as he could, wanting to drown himself in his scent. They broke apart too quickly, but it was a lot to take in all at once.

“Wow,” Changkyun uttered, his face flushed.

“You kept teasing me,” Jooheon said, as if he needed to explain what had just happened.

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun replied, but quickly corrected himself as he saw Jooheon’s eyes growing wide. “I mean I’m not sorry for kissing you, I’m sorry it was making you upset.”

“It wasn’t making me upset,” Jooheon said, sitting back on his heels between Changkyun’s legs. He gazed down at the floor, growing shy as the rush of the moment was starting to fade back into reality. “It was making me want more.”

“Oh,” Changkyun replied very softly, trying to comprehend what Jooheon was saying.

“I mean, I kiss some of the other members sometimes, it’s ok with me.” The words tumbled out quickly as Jooheon shrugged repeatedly, his eyes fixed on Changkyun’s chest. “It’s not a big deal. It’s just nice, you know? I…I like it, that’s all.”

Changkyun was quick to absorb his words. If this was something Jooheon craved, and loved, and wanted from him, as far as he was concerned, he could have it, even if the intensity of the kiss they just exchanged scared him a little. He sat up, Jooheon still seated between his legs and he leaned forward, reaching out a hand to the other’s cheek. “Then let me kiss you properly this time.”

Stroking a thumb over Jooheon’s earlobe, he carefully guided their faces together, taking a moment to feel their breath coming together before sinking his lips into the older’s. Jooheon kept his eyes open till the last second, his eyes fluttering shut as the sensation of Changkyun’s lips overtook his senses. A soft sizzling feeling spread throughout Jooheon’s lips and into his chest as Changkyun pressed gently but insistently. His lips tingled when the younger’s tongue lapped at them and he immediately let Changkyun in. Jooheon lost himself in the movements, tongues meeting and lips working, exploring and insistently drinking each other in. They easily settled into a rhythm that let them part just enough to breathe but without really separating for anything more than a moment or two. It felt too good to be this close to someone with whom he barely had the words to describe their relationship. Friend, brother, teammate – even family wasn’t quite right. They were a part of each other, responsible for each other’s dreams. Kissing someone like that was magnetic and addicting. It felt right.

Finally the warmth spreading through Jooheon’s chest and the build up of electricity all over his skin was too much to handle and he broke away, resting their foreheads together as he calmed down. 

“Promise me something.”

“No more teasing, I promise.”

“No, not that. I mean yes, but that’s not what I was going to say.”

“What then?”

“Please, don’t ever stop kissing me.”

“You got it.”

Of all the kisses Jooheon gets from his members, Changkyun’s are the ones he can’t live without.


End file.
